Craving Caramel
by Drowning in Chaos
Summary: They dated in school & split amicably when he moved to the NYC. Years later he comes to realise life means nothing without her, but his quest to win her back is foiled when he returns to a Bella that harbors 10yrs of heartache and secrets.
1. Chapter 1

**Craving Caramel**

**Chapter: I**

Driving down one of the main streets in my home town made me feel somewhat nostalgic. Nothing seemed to have changed… well… not in the grand scheme of things.

Same buildings, same traffic lights, and the same people doing the same things.

I'd already caught up with a few old friends from school. Most of them were working in their chosen careers, or were married and had started their own families. However, one of them, Emmett, was still living with his parents. He claimed it was because his mother was the only one who understood his dietary needs. In other words, she paid for, and prepared, the vast amount of food he ate every day.

They had all poked fun at me, saying how much I'd changed, but it's not hard to change when you've lived in New York for ten years. New York would change anyone, and it had made me exceptionally wealthy and more well-known than I'd originally planned. I wouldn't have changed a thing about my life in New York… well… there was just one thing. It was the reason I'd come home, because I hoped to find the one thing that had taken me ten long years to realize I had lost.

I pushed a button on the interior door of the Vanquish to lower the power windows, and then breathed in the fresh, sweet spring air. It was something I hadn't been able to do in such a long time. In New York, breathing in deeply would most certainly lead to carbon monoxide poisoning. It was during this moment of deep breathing, I heard the loud sound of a car stereo. I rolled my eyes, but smiled as a feeling of nostalgia came over me.

My friends and I used to drive this same strip with our stereos up loud, thinking we were the coolest kids in town, when, in reality, we were just too young to go to the clubs where the really cool kids were. It seems as though cruising' is continuous throughout the generations.

I stopped at a red light. Judging by the increasing volume of the music, I just knew the jerk with the loud radio would either end up right next to me or close by.

_Oh for fuck sake. _Yep, right next to me.

In my peripheral vision, I saw a royal blue convertible. I didn't bother to give the driver the full attention they were probably seeking; that is until I heard a familiar female voice singing to the lyrics.

"_Keep your drink just give me the money__**  
><strong>__It's just you and your hand tonight!__**  
><strong>__Uh, uh, uh, uh, oh."_

I turned my head to see the literal girl of my dreams singing along to Pink. She tapped on the steering wheel with one hand while the other dipped down into something that was situated in her lap; she brought its contents up to her mouth.

I didn't have to see what it was to know she was eating caramel popcorn. It was her favorite, and it always had been. Her hair, which was the color of milk chocolate, was up in a sleek ponytail, and her smiling face appeared radiant as she sang along. I was mesmerized.

She must have felt that I was staring at her because once I'd finished memorizing her every feature, she turned slowly to look at me. Her eyes widened, and I gave her a smile, but neither of us had much time to react before the lights changed to green. I took off, but noticed she remained stationary at the lights.

I heard someone beep their horn, and with utter amusement, I watched her drive off while simultaneously extending her middle finger to the driver behind her. I could clearly hear her voice over the traffic and the blaring stereo.

"Yeah! Yeah! We can all see that you're in a big hurry to get to Kat's place for the weekly special. Asshole!"

I burst into laughter. Kat's was the local sex store, and the place was well-known for its gaudy window displays of the weekly specials… like anal beads. The owner received numerous warnings from the police and local council concerning her inappropriate displays. However, she always manages to have her detractors walk out with one of her trademark red and purple shopping bags, and appearing somewhat dazed.

I looked back to the road in time to notice the traffic was slowing for another red light. Slamming on the brakes, I managed to stop before my bumper hit the car in front of me. I glanced at my rear-vision mirror, to see if she would be stopping anywhere near me, but thanks to her impromptu pause at the last set of lights, too many cars had pushed in front of her.

I could only just see her reflection in my side mirror, and she caught my stare. She raised an eyebrow, and I smiled in return. She didn't smile. She didn't wave, and she certainly didn't flip me the bird. She merely looked ahead and continued to eat her caramel popcorn. I was hoping for a significant moment – or maybe even something similar to what the man honking at her had just received. Any type of attention would have been better than the blow off she'd just given me.

The song on her stereo changed to Machine Gun Fellatio's 'Pussy Town,' and I glanced at her again, watching her lips move as she sang the words. I could feel my pants tighten, and I tried hard to ignore it, but it quickly became an uncomfortable situation. Squirming in my seat, I turned away from her reflected image. I then gazed up towards the traffic lights just in time to notice they were about to change to green.

Keeping my mind on the road, I worked my way through the traffic until I could see the lights ahead change from green to amber. Searching for her reflection in my rear-vision mirror, I smiled involuntarily as I saw her shift gears downwards to overtake the car in front of her. This placed her right next to me at the lights as they changed from amber to red.

I glanced over at her the same moment she turned to look at me. At the press of a button on her steering wheel, her stereo became silent, and she flashed me a gorgeous smile.

"To what do we owe the pleasure of a visit from you, Cullen?" she called out.

I shrugged and cocked an eyebrow. "Thought the place could do with some prettying up, and I figured my face would do the trick. Where are you off to?"

"To raise Hell," she replied with a smirk.

I shook my head slightly and laughed. "You haven't changed a bit."

"Why would I? I'm fucking awesome." She winked at me playfully.

_Yes, you are,_ I thought.

She pulled out a few caramel popcorn pieces and threw one through my window. Reaching out, I caught it in the palm of my hand and brought it up to my mouth. She chewed on her own piece then pressed the button to turn the volume of her stereo up again. The Mavis's 'Naughty Boy' blared through the speakers, and smiling, I shook my head at her ruefully.

"Try to keep up, pretty boy," she yelled over the music, and with a squeal of her wheels, she was off.

It only took me a millisecond to catch on; I put my foot to the floor and slammed into gear. I caught up with her within seconds, but she had better breaks through traffic than I did, so I was still two car lengths behind, and driving in the wrong lane, when I saw her take a left. Making an illegal move, I cut off a lane of traffic, and then traveled on the wrong side of the road to catch up with her. Luckily, I managed to get through unscathed, but I still shook my head at her reflection in her rear-view mirror at the stop sign. She merely smirked and then shot off in the opposite direction to the one she was indicating. I gave chase.

Ironically, I followed her to the very spot I was on my way to before I happened across her in peak hour traffic - the car park of Nessie's. It was an old haunt of ours - a place we used to visit most nights to drink and play pool. It was also where she used to work.

_Where she still works, _I mentally corrected when I saw her exit the car.

She wore black dress-pants, black heels and a white singlet top. She held a white shirt in her hand that I knew would have 'Nessie's' printed on the front of it in green.

I locked my car and walked over to greet her. It felt natural for me to open my arms and pull her into a hug. She did exactly the same, and I lifted her and swung her around, as I breathed in her familiar scent. She laughed, and I reveled in the sound. I kissed her cheek before letting her down and looked up at the large green sign at the front of the bar.

"Wow! The memories this place holds. I can't believe you still work here." I looked down at her, noticing then that she was shorter than I had remembered.

"Hey! Don't knock it! I love it here; I'm part of the furniture now. Besides, I'm about to buy you a drink, so I'd keep my opinions to myself if I were you," she joked, although there was a serious undertone to her voice.

I held my hands up in defense and smiled at her. "Not saying a word."

At the front door, she stopped and turned to me, her pony tail whipping over her shoulder, and she shot me a playful smile.

"I just gotta go punch in. Meet you at the bar in five?" I nodded and watched as she walked off, momentarily enjoying the sight of her before making my way to the bar.

The place was quiet. There were some old guys seated at the bar. Most of them were sitting in pairs, or by themselves, and a group of young guys were playing a game of pool. The bar had barely changed. It had the same deep green carpet underfoot, the same tables and chairs, and the music played through the speakers at a comfortable level. I tapped my foot along to Ben Lee as he sang about broken relationships in his own unique way.

I found a space at the bar and sat down to wait for Bella. I had only been in my seat for about a minute when I saw Bella approach from the kitchen area. She wore her white and green 'Nessie's' tee, which hugged her curves perfectly, and I noticed her lips had a bit more color to them. She smiled at me as she came closer, but when she walked behind the bar, she held a finger up to signal that I needed to wait for a moment.

I watched in confusion as she walked to the end of the long bar and stopped in front of three older men. I recognized one of them as Mike's grandfather; he had the same round face and shockingly bright blue eyes. Bella and I had gone to high school with Mike, and I'm fairly certain he was now married to Jessica Stanley, and they had their own growing brood of kids.

"Hello, gentlemen, is there anything I can get you?" Right before my eyes, Bella leaned across the top of the bar, which in turn, made her cleavage push together. She then looked up at the men through her lashes. Bella was blatantly flirting with them, and I instantly felt a spike of jealousy. I knew it was ridiculous, of course, but that didn't douse the burning fire in the pit of my stomach.

"Bella! I've been waiting for you!" It was grandpa Newton, and he seemed elated to have Bella before him. He didn't hide the fact he admired her cleavage, and he blatantly stared at what she had to offer.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Newton. You know how bad traffic can be." She flipped her ponytail over her shoulder and began to twirl some of it around her finger.

"A lady like you shouldn't be driving yourself; you should let a handsome man like me drive you. In fact, you should let me drive you out to dinner," he said teasingly with a creepy wink.

Bella giggled. That's right, she fucking giggled. It was the fakest girly giggle I had ever heard, but old man Newton was eating it up. She touched his hand and leaned into him further.

"Oh, Mr. Newton! You know I'm spoken for. You keep talking like that, and he'll get jealous!"

"You are? He must be a good man if he can tie you down!" he slurred.

Bella turned a little and pointed directly at me, "That's him right there." I looked at her in surprise but didn't say anything. Mr. Newton squinted, seemingly to focus his drunken gaze.

"You there, boy! Are you the one that's making an honest woman out of our Bella here?" he yelled across the bar.

"Uh – yes, sir," I replied hesitantly, looking to Bella for guidance. She only smiled; her face didn't give away anything, and I hoped I had said the right thing.

Mr. Newton slapped some notes on the bar, and Bella moved to pick them up with a smug look of accomplishment on her face.

"Get the man a drink! He deserves it if he can keep a girl like you." He grabbed the hand that held onto his notes and leaned into her as if to tell her a secret. "You know where I am if he should ever be silly enough to let you go." The old man winked at her, and Bella blushed.

"Anything for you, Mr. Newton," she almost purred.

She turned to put the cash in the register and winked at me as she closed it. Opening the fridge, she pulled out my favorite beer, unscrewed the lid, and then handed it to me with a sly smile. I took it from her and raised it to old man Newton, who was watching us with glazed eyes. He raised his glass in reply and then turned back to his friends. I took a sip and placed the beer on the bar.

"You call that buying me a drink?" I asked her with an arched brow.

She leaned into me, and I tried to breathe in her scent without being too obvious.

"It's free ain't it? Stop being a whiney bitch and drink up," she teased.

"Yes, ma'am." I took another sip. "Just curious though…, how often do you do that?"

She smiled at me knowingly, and I laughed at the small glint of guilt in her eyes.

"Once a week, at least. He's always drunk when I get here, so it works like a charm. Sometimes it works too well. I once had him convinced that Rosalie was my date. She wasn't too happy that he'd easily mistaken her for a butch lesbian, but that night, she got a couple of free cocktails. Though, not nearly as many as the nights she's made him believe he was getting lucky. Poor guy has a memory like a sieve." Bella busied herself by wiping down the bar, and I studied her.

She hadn't changed much at all. She appeared older, but she was still the same person I'd left behind all those years ago. I felt as though I had missed out on so much, so I bombarded her with questions.

I asked her what she'd been up to in the last ten years. Work, nights out with friends, a few holidays overseas and the occasional daydream of what she would do if she won the lottery. I also questioned her about the convertible. It didn't look like a cheap car; that's for sure. That was when she admitted to reading my column in the New York Times. She had taken some of my advice and had purchased some shares and put money away in a high interest account that enabled her to buy a car, and ensured that she had an enjoyable holiday every year. I must admit; I felt a bit smug at that. However, I was glad, too. Even though I had left her, I had still somehow made her happy.

At least, that's what my naive self would have me think.

We talked between Bella tending to her customers. Being a Thursday night meant that, for the most part, the place was fairly quiet. It was like old times. Our conversation was easy, with an edge of flirtation to keep things interesting. However, ten years apart hadn't lessened the tight sensation I got in my chest every time I saw her. Her smile, her laugh, her voice… everything about her did something to me, and I was in sensory overload.

She gave me a whole wealth of information on the last ten years. Bella said she bought a house five years ago, and the house was a few suburbs away from we'd grown up. She mentioned she dated, but she wouldn't tell me much more than that, calling me 'nosey' when I'd pressed her for details. I heard all about how her father was still on the police force and how he happened to be the one who partnered up to train our friend Jasper, who joined the force four years ago. Her mother was still working at the local high school, teaching sex education.

It was almost closing time, and I felt as if I had just been spat out of some kind of time vortex and placed back in my seat. I looked around me and realized that the place was pretty much empty, apart from two guys playing pool. I had been so consumed with our conversation that the world around me had disappeared.

"Hey, boss, you want me to count the register now?" A girl in a Nessie's uniform asked.

"Yeah, thanks, Kyndall. You can go after that. I'll clean up the rest," Bella replied. I looked at her, surprised and amused.

_Boss? _

She gave me a face that clearly said she knew what my next question was going to be, and then she put a finger and a thumb in her mouth. A loud whistle split the air around us, and I cringed at the sound.

"Boys! You got five minutes to pocket your balls!" Bella called to the guys playing pool. One of them nodded, but his friend, who looked as though he'd had one too many, just smirked at Bella.

"Bet you'd love to pocket our balls, wouldn't ya, darlin'?" the uncouth man slurred, laughing at his own double entendre.

I moved to get up from my seat but stopped when Bella's hand clasped over mine. A small shake of her head warned me not to intervene. I tried not to react when I saw she held a knife in her other hand. Awestruck, I watched as she flipped it up and caught it by the handle. She gave the ill-bred asshole a hard glare.

"Now you have _one_ minute. Any longer and I will cut your balls off and shove them so far up your ass that you'll have a new set of tonsils." She stabbed the knife into the wooden bar top. "Now, you have forty-five seconds." She then casually went about tidying up behind the bar.

Her voice was deadly calm, and the feelings it evoked within me were at odds with the fear her threat of castration had created. The warmth of her hand lingered long after she'd let go of mine, and I came to realize that I was, once again, in sensory overload. I was amazed how she could simultaneously make my balls shrivel up and my dick hard.

The guys, having gotten the message, put their cue sticks on the pool table and walked out. I looked at Bella in amazement, and she simply smiled.

"What?" she asked, before moving out from behind the bar to collect the empty glasses from the tables.

"You're the boss, and now you're some kind of knife-wielding Ninja? Shit, Bella! I don't know where to begin." I got up and helped her to collect the last of the glasses.

She was only about two steps away from me, when she looked over her shoulder to smile at took all I had to hold myself back from going to her and grabbing her. I badly wanted to lift her onto the pool table she stood next to, fuck the ever loving shit out of her, and then take her home to continue our tryst until the sun came up.

"Don't," she warned. Her eyes narrowed at me.

I shook myself out of my thoughts and looked at her in confusion. "What?" I asked as I took in the look on her face. I was pretty sure she'd just read me like a book, and I was about to get chewed out for it.

"You're giving me that look. The one that says you want to throw me on the pool table and have your way with me."

She leaned up against the red felt covered table and observed me with a knowing smile. I returned it and walked toward her until our feet were almost touching. She gazed up at me, and I internally struggled with myself.

_Do I tell her everything now? _

I wanted to do it. I wanted to tell her that for the past ten years, no matter how much money I made, no matter how many material things I accumulated, and no matter how many girls threw themselves at me; my life was empty without her. That for ten years after every notch in my bedpost, all I ever did was compare them to her. No one came close. I tried it out in my head first.

_Bella, I am going to throw you on this table, and then I'm going to take you home and make you scream out my name until the sun comes up. I'm going to serve you breakfast in bed, and then I'm going to spend the day exploring every single inch of you. I want you, Bella. I have for a long time. It's always been you._

"You're doing it again." Her voice cracked slightly, and I shook myself out of my stupor to drink in the sight of her.

She looked apprehensive. I wanted to say something to smooth things over. I searched for the words that were in my head only moments ago; struggling to say something to save the moment. My affirmation of love for her had slipped through the vast black hole her eyes created as they bore into me. I realized then, that no matter what I said, there would be no salvation for me tonight. It had been over ten years since I'd last seen her, and as I took in the look of trepidation she wore, I knew then that a lot had changed - _she_ had changed. However, it didn't stop me from wanting to try.

"Let me take you out to dinner," I blurted instead.

Bella groaned and shook her head at me. "Edward… don't."

I laughed, hoping to lighten the mood a little. "C'mon, Bells! It's just dinner. I mean… you have to eat some time, right? You'll still be having dinner like you always do; I'll just be there with you… too."

I tried my best not to look or sound as though I was begging. If only she knew how my dinner suggestion, was miles apart from the first thoughts that had popped into my head.

Bella sighed. "I can't. I work nights," she stated, her voice sounding a little flat.

"Take one night off. Surely, you don't work seven nights?" I pushed.

"It just so happens that I do work seven nights a week, sometimes," she quipped. She turned and began to push all the balls down into the holes of the pool table. The noise echoed against the empty walls. "Besides, by the time I get a night off, you'll be gone. It's rare that you come home, so I'm sure you're only here to visit with family until after the Memorial Day holiday." She spoke with her back to me.

Rare was a pretty generous word concerning my visits home. During the past ten years, I had only been home once before, and I had only stayed for two days over Thanksgiving. Twice I had flown my parents to stay with me for Christmas, but every other holiday I had spent in New York, alone.

"Actually, I'm staying until after Independence Day." She spun around to face me at this revelation, and her eyebrow arched as if to question my statement. I nodded and shrugged, knowing her next question would be, '_Why_?' "I just needed an extended holiday. I don't think I've truly had one over the last four years," I half-lied.

"Okay." She shrugged, and I looked at her, a little hopeful that she was saying, '_Yes_.'

"Okay what?" I asked, just to be sure.

"I'll go to dinner with you." I was excited, and she noticed it, giving me a teasing smile. She reached behind her, and a second later she threw a cue stick at me. "If you win," she finished.

I looked at the stick in my hand and smiled at her. "You're on."

I chalked up the rubber end and watched her as she put a key in the machine and pulled out the balls, racking them up as she went. She chalked up her own stick when she'd finished and told me that I could break. She threw me the cue ball; I caught it in the palm of my hand and then placed it on the table.

I hit it and stood up to watch the destruction the ball made as it hit the others. I sank two balls, one small and one big. I grinned at my accomplishment.

"Call it," Bella said with a knowing smile in place.

"Big balls!" I shouted rather immaturely, but it was a tradition we had started many years ago, and I knew it was what she wanted to hear.

Bella laughed and motioned for me to go again. I sank another two balls before it was her turn. I gave her a smug smile when I passed her to chalk up my cue.

"Would you prefer Italian, or should we go to that new Thai place?" I asked.

She ignored me and took her shot, effortlessly sinking one of her balls. It didn't stop me from continuing my taunts.

"We could always go back to where it all began and grab ourselves a burger at Slushies?"

She sank another ball, and it wasn't an easy pick either. I shut up. The woman had skills, and I could have almost kicked myself for thinking otherwise. Of course, she had skills; she had been working in a bar for the past ten years. I wanted to slap my forehead, but I tried to keep a calm façade.

Bella sank a third ball that was another easy pick, then she blew me away when she smashed two in on the next shot. She smugly looked up at me.

"What's the matter, Edward? Cat got your tongue?" She stalked over to me, like a wild animal showing off her prowess. She placed a hand on my chest and gazed up at me through her lashes. Her hand on my body caused warmth to spread through me.

"I'll catch up." I was putting on a confident front, but I was slightly intimidated by her new skillset.

She laughed at me as she moved her hand down my body, dropping it just before she hit the button of my jeans. I didn't know whether I wanted her to keep going, or be thankful for the reprieve from her distractions.

She took her next shot and, thankfully, she didn't pocket anything. I took my shot and only managed to sink two more balls before it was her turn again. We were evenly scored, but not evenly experienced, and I held my breath as she took her next shot. Sure enough she sank the rest of her balls, and she even got the eight ball on the first try.

"Well looky here, Cullen got beat by a girl," Bella taunted.

"Best out of three." Now I was grasping at straws.

"Edward, it's past one in the morning, and I still have to clean up around here. I'd rather be at home in bed."

"I'd rather be in your bed too." I smirked at her, and she cocked an eyebrow at me. "But I'll stay and help you clean up."

"You don't have to do that, it's all pretty much done. I just have to turn on the dishwasher and wipe the tables." Watching her then, I realized she did look quite tired.

"I'm helping," I stated matter-of-factly. I picked up the glasses and took them to the bar.

I heard her heavy sigh, but she followed and took the glasses from me once she was on the other side of the bar. She then threw me a blue cloth.

"Make yourself useful then."

I took the cloth and began to wipe down the tables.

"So, are you going to explain the crazy knife lady scenario?" I asked with a laugh.

She shrugged. "We can get some weirdo's in here. It's there for protection. If it comes between them or me and my staff, I'd rather it to be them."

"_Your_ staff? That's the other thing… So, you manage the place then? I mean, I know you've been here long enough now. I just never figured you as one to… I don't know… stay behind, I guess."

Bella gave me a curious glare, but then she shrugged again. "Like I said, I've become part of the furniture. I like it here. I happen to give them their rosters, and I look out for them, so they call me boss. No biggie."

The way she spoke made me feel as though I had said something wrong, but when she spoke again she was smiling.

"So, what about you? Are you seriously here for an extended holiday? You're just stopping by to see the family, right?" She looked away as soon as she asked the question then busied herself with something under the bar.

"Uh – yeah, pretty much," I stuttered.

"Right. Well, I think we're done. Are you ready to go?" Her voice cracked a little, and I looked at her questioningly. She plastered on a smile and held up her hand. I nodded and threw the cloth into her palm.

I had known the beautiful woman before me for more than half my life. I had shared a bed with her and many other moments that were etched into my soul, forever marking me. I knew her well enough to know I had obviously upset her. I just didn't know what I'd said that was wrong.

Just when I thought to question her, to determine whether she was okay, just in case I'd said or done the wrong thing, she suddenly disappeared below the bar. She then stood up with a huge smile on her face and a bag of caramel popcorn in her hands. I laughed and shook my head a little. She put a few pieces in her mouth before offering me the bag. I grabbed a handful, and she gave me a hard glare.

"What? I might get hungry on the drive home." She laughed softly, before leading us out of Nessie's.

I waited while she locked up behind us, and then walked her to her car. Once again, I felt a mix of emotions, and I let it all out by scooping her up into a hug from behind.

"At least let me put down my popcorn." She squealed into my ear. I put her down, and she opened her car to place her purse and popcorn onto her seat. She turned around again, and then walked towards me with a small smile before slipping her arms around my torso. "I smell; sorry," she mumbled into my chest.

I made a show of breathing her in. "Sure do," I teased. She went to push me off, but I held her to me. "You smell like home," I blurted.

She laughed. "The bar smells like home?"

"No. _You _smell like home. I've missed this place. I've missed you," I mumbled into her hair.

She stiffened slightly, and I rubbed her back a little, silently begging her not to freak out on me and just give me this moment. She relaxed into me, and I held her a little tighter. It was more than a friend hug; it was an, '_I want to be more than friends_' hug.

Having her touch me now and then, while in the bar, made me heady; holding her just like I was now, was indescribable.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"What for?"

"For tonight."

She pulled out of the hug a little and looked up at me with a wide smile. "You're thanking me for beating your ass?"

I cocked my head to my side and looked at her thoughtfully. "Now there's a thought – Bella Swan beating my ass."

She pushed me away and slapped my chest.

"I'm going home to my warm bed. Tell your parents, I said to say, 'Hello.'"

"I will, and same to yours," I replied.

I bent down at the same time she reached up, and we kissed each other's cheeks. I desperately wanted to turn my head and hold her lips with my own, but I figured I had stretched my limits already. I reached over and opened her car door for her, and then waited until she was all in before closing it.

"This is a pretty sweet car," I said, looking it over. It was only in that moment I suddenly realized what she was driving. "How long have you had it?"

"About three months." She put her seat belt on and then started it up.

It was a Lexus and not a cheap one either; it was an IS 350 and the latest model. On top of that, it was a convertible.

"Did you win the lottery?" I asked, and stepped back when she gave my hand - the one that had been caressing the black interior - a harsh look.

"Ha! I wish. Go home, Cullen." Her voice was an octave higher than usual, and she hadn't answered my question fully, which told me that it was something she didn't want to discuss.

I let it go, and then began to walk to my own car.

Bella leaned out of her window, "Pretty damn nice car yourself, Edward. What'd ya do? Sell a few souls on the stock market?"

I smiled at her. "Something like that," I replied. I got into my beast and started her up. Lowering the window, I looked over to Bella. "Bye, Bella. Drive safe."

"Never." She laughed and then peeled out of the car park, almost leaving rubber behind as she disappeared out of sight.

I was left there alone, with only my warring thoughts to accompany me.

* * *

><p><strong>NB: I wrote this over a year ago and have tried to rework it as it wasn't very well written, but I just couldn't get into it. So I want to thank my WC buddies for making me push myself, but mostly, I want to thank my beta, Bower Of Bliss. Seriously, this had a LOT of red pen. My tenses were all over the place, my sentences backwards. BOB worked miracles on this and I do not think I'd have any readers without her hard work. Please thank her in your reviews xx<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Craving Caramel**

**Chapter: II**

I made it home by two in the morning, and as I walked towards my room, I wasn't surprised when I saw Mom exit her own bedroom wrapped in her bathrobe. It was just like old times; she always used to listen out for me, and we'd often have early-morning conversations about my night. At other times, she would be throwing me in the shower and giving me a lecture about drinking myself stupid. Now, at the age of twenty eight, she was coming out to check on me.

"You're late – early," she corrected, when she looked up at the clock on the wall.

I looked at her sheepishly. "Yeah, Mom, I'm sorry I didn't call. I spent the night hanging out with Bella at Nessie's."

Her face lit up at the mention of Bella. "How is she? It's been so long since we've heard from her."

"She's good. She said to say, '_Hello_.'"

"That's nice, so she's well then?" Mom pushed.

"Yes, Mom, she's great. She's perfect. I'm off to bed, see you in the morning."

Honestly, I wasn't up to talking, and certainly not about Bella. There was only one way that conversation would go, and I didn't want to go there - not yet. For one thing, I hadn't told my parents the real reason why I was here, or that I had quit my job. I wasn't sure how they would take it, but I was guessing it wouldn't be all rainbows and kittens. Secondly, I wasn't sure what my plan was yet, I needed more time to think things over. Spending the night with Bella completely threw me off balance.

Thankfully, Mom wasn't too fussed about my vagueness; she said goodnight and then shuffled back to her room. I had a quick shower and made my way to my childhood bedroom. I lay down with a heavy head full of thoughts, and I drifted off to sleep with my mind in a whirl.

The morning came quicker than I wanted, but memories of the night before caused me to bounce out of bed with anticipation. Bella was on my mind when I stepped into the shower, while I took care of my excessive blood flow problem, and she was still on my mind as I sat down to a late breakfast. As it was Friday, my parents were at work, and the house was deathly quiet. I sat on the sofa hoping to fill the space with television noise. I flicked through a hundred channels before I turned the TV off and decided to go for a drive.

I put on my shoes and headed out to my car. I drove to the beach, and after a walk down to the shore, I decided to head to my favorite ice-cream parlor, 'The Cool Spot.' And cool, it was. The air conditioning hit me in a relieving blast as I opened the door. The familiar smell of waffles and coffee made me smile. Oh, how I'd missed this place.

"Eddie?" Someone called out. I looked around and saw Ben Cheney sitting with a dark-haired woman.

Ben had been a part of our group of friends in our first year of high school, but had seemed to fade into the background by the following year.

"Ben!" I approached him, and he stood to shake my hand. "Hey! How have you been?"

"Good, good. You remember Angela?"

He motioned to the lady beside him, and I gaped at her in shock. I hadn't recognized her, but she and Ben had started dating in the last year of school. Angela had dramatically changed since high school. She used to have really frizzy hair and always wore the same jeans and t-shirt, only in different colors. She never spoke much but was a sweet girl.

The lady in front of me had short, straight hair that was styled in the latest trend, and she looked confident in a black skirt and singlet.

Angela stood and hugged me, shrugging off my apologies for not recognizing her. I joined them at their table, and we chatted and caught up on gossip before I stood to get my favorite - lemon sorbet.

"So how long are you here for?" Angela asked

"I might stay until after Independence Day. I need an extended holiday. I could use the break," I answered between bites of my sorbet.

"Have you caught up with any of the guys?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, I did. I can't believe Jasper is in the police force," I laughed. "I caught up with him, Emmett and Eric on the weekend. And last night I ran into Bella." Like a bitch, I wanted to sigh at the sound of her name. _Pathetic, Cullen_.

"We see her from time to time when we go to Nessie's for dinner. How was she, I mean with… seeing you again?" Ben seemed hesitant to ask.

I thought about his hesitation for a moment, but instead of questioning him, decided to ignore it.

"She was great. I sat at the bar and had a couple of drinks while she worked. I had some cheesy fries with this weird sauce that I'm sure she made up. It was fucking awesome." I stopped suddenly when I realized I was rambling.

"That's my favorite! We share a bowl every time we go there! Bella put it on the menu when she bought the place, but she won't share the sauce recipe with anyone. She even goes in and makes it all by herself," Angela said excitedly.

I snapped my head towards her. "Bella owns Nessie's?"

Angela instantly looked uncomfortable, and her eyes flicked between Ben and me. "Um – yeah, I thought she would have told you. Sorry."

There was more to the story, but she wasn't telling me. Angela shifted in her seat, looking as though she wanted to say more, but she kept quiet and peered sideways at Ben as if looking for help.

"So how're your folks going?" Ben asked, trying his best to distract me.

I relented, but in the back of my mind, I replayed the events from the night before. All of the things Bella had said and done, now had a different meaning.

She was vague about where she had gotten the money to buy shares and about taking my advice. Obviously, she had only told me half of the story, saying she merely had a house, the car and the holidays. She certainly didn't say anything about Nessie's, but she did look upset when I joked about her still working there.

I wanted to kick myself at the memory. There were other times during our conversation where I could have sworn she was upset by what I'd said, but she always hid it with a quick smile or a joke. My mind was in a spin, and as soon as politely possible, I left Ben and Angela to head for Nessie's.

When I arrived, Bella's car was nowhere to be seen, and I decided to sit and wait it out for a while. After twenty minutes, I gave up and walked inside. The place was pretty empty, so I pulled up a stool by the bar. I ordered a drink from the barmaid and people watched. After about an hour and another drink, Bella breezed through the door. She faltered when she saw me, but continued in my direction, her eyebrows drawn together in a questioning glare.

"Wow, gracing us with your presence two days in a row, Cullen? Soon enough you'll be endorsing the place with promotional posters; 'Forbes Man of the Year recommends you drink at Nessie's,'" she joked, moving her hands across the space in front of her as she quoted the imaginary poster.

"Ha! You're hilarious, Swan. I want a rematch."

I may have been a little short with my reply, but I was pretty pissed that she had kept things from me. Sure, there was a part of me that knew I didn't deserve to know everything, but it didn't stop the knot from forming in my stomach every time I thought of what else she could be hiding from me.

Was there a new guy? Perhaps someone wealthy, who gave her all she desired; someone who got to see her every day, who got to touch her and lay beside her. Someone who got to be inside of her? My drink wanted to revisit me at the thought of the last one, and I swallowed hard.

"No." Bella's angry response snapped me out of my self-pity in a heartbeat.

"Come on! It's just a game! Is there something you're not telling me? Is there a reason you can't play? Too much of a girl, perhaps?" I challenged.

We surveyed each other, and when her scowl relaxed after a few moments, I smiled in silent victory.

"Fine. You go pay and set it up; I'll be out in a minute."

"What, no special key?"

She looked at me in surprise. "I hardly think a buck is going to send anyone broke, especially you."

I laughed at her words, and she seemed to relax, smiling back at me. I set up the table, and she brought us a fresh drink. I don't know what she was drinking, but mine was quite obviously a double shot of bourbon, and I grimaced at the first sip. It had been a while since I'd had spirits. She took the cue I handed to her with a smirk. Lining up her shot, she gave the ball a fair whack and the triangle split. The noise of the balls crashing against each other and sinking into the pockets echoed around us.

She sank two large and one small.

"Call it," I said, though I knew which ones she would pick.

"Bigs," she said quietly and then went to line up her next shot.

"Hey! No!" I took the cue from her and looked at her in disappointment. "That's not how we play, Swan, and you know it. Call it."

"Big balls," she huffed and made to grab the stick off me. I yanked it away from her.

"Nu-uh. Say it, out loud. I know you can do better than that." I smiled at her obvious discomfort.

"I'm at work, Edward. I can hardly yell out _big balls_ to everyone," she said with a bitter edge to her tone. I didn't let it faze me; I passive-aggressively turned it around on her.

"But you own the place, right? I mean, it's not as if anyone can fire you," I challenged.

Her eyes widened a little, but she didn't look too shocked. She knew I'd find out eventually. In fact, my guess was that she had planned on it happening this way. It only made me angrier, and my grip on her cue stick tightened.

"Big balls!" Bella called out, making it sound like a threat while glowering at me.

A few people turned around and snickered, but no one made a fuss. She raised a questioning eyebrow and held out her hand. I gave her back the stick with a smug smile.

She sank two more balls, and I missed, giving her a chance to sink another. Within fifteen minutes, she had me beat. I was tipsy, maybe a little beyond. I could feel my inhibitions taking a back seat.

"Best out of three." I tried my luck once more.

"I've already beaten you twice," Bella pointed out.

I tried again. "Best out of five."

"I have to work, Edward," she retorted. She wasn't happy with me.

"Do you? Really? I mean, being the boss and all–."

She cut me off. "Edward, just stop it!"

We stood just inches apart, holding the other's gaze. The silent moment shared between us created more questions than answers, and I only grew more anxious with every second that ticked by. My head was swimming, and my stomach was in knots. I wanted to say something, but no words would form within the haze of my mind.

"You need to leave," Bella stated flatly.

The knot tightened, and I tried to find some words. Once again, speech seemed beyond me. I searched her eyes instead, looking for something more than the anger that was rolling off her. I saw a glimpse of confusion, but mostly I saw the pain. It crippled me, and I winced as the ache in my chest nearly doubled me over.

"Bella, I–" She grabbed me by the hand and practically dragged me out of the bar. She walked me to my car; and finally, she turned around to speak to me with her hand still in mine.

"You should… just go." She attempted to walk away, but I held onto her hand tighter, pulling her back to face me.

She scowled at me, and I opened my mouth to speak, to say something meaningful, something to keep her near.

"I can't drive; I'm… a little drunk." It wasn't at all what I wanted to say, and I felt a wave of embarrassment wash over me. I'd only had a couple of beers and a bourbon.

Bella fought a smile, but I could see the corner of her mouth curl up a little. "After two drinks?"

"Three," I corrected. "Well, four if you count the two shots you put in my last one." I quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Getting weak in your old age, Edward," she teased, and I was elated to see a full smile on her face.

I laughed and nodded. "Am I ever." I released her and then rubbed my face with both hands, before sweeping them through my hair. "I'm getting a lot of things in my old age," I mumbled.

In a surprising move, she stepped towards me and put a hand on my chest. My hand automatically moved to cover hers, and I could feel my erratic heartbeat against her warm skin.

Her deep eyes studied me with concern. "What's really going on with you, Edward?"

"I could ask the same of you." I smiled at her wryly.

She narrowed her eyes. "I'm calling you a cab." Her tone changed so swiftly I felt as though I had whiplash.

She didn't give me time to respond before she stepped away, took her phone out of her pocket and spoke into the receiver, giving them the address and my name. I walked to the back of the car and sat on the trunk, admitting defeat and agreeing that a cab would be safer. I didn't want to leave, but it was obvious Bella didn't want me here. My mind was a mess. I felt like a fool, and I ignored her until she stood in front of me.

I didn't even think about what I was doing. I grabbed her arm and pulled her to me. I placed her between my legs and wrapped my arms around her. Surprisingly, she didn't pull back, and she wrapped her arms around my torso. I bent down a little, pushing my nose into her hair; half wishing she had worn it down.

The air around us shifted, the anger dissipated, and a strange somber calmness surrounded us.

It suddenly hit me - just what I had done. I had gate crashed her work, demanded that she play a game of '_will you go out with me_' pool, demanded answers that I had no right to know, and then got angry at her for not giving them to me. I was a fucking mess and an asshole.

"Sorry," I mumbled into her hair.

I wasn't just saying sorry for tonight's events. I was saying sorry for the past ten years of douche-baggery; for all of the unanswered calls, and the non-replies. Basically, I'd pushed her out of my life. It wasn't my intention; at least, I didn't think it was. I was just so caught up in the hype of college and trying to fit in - then working my ass off and kissing ass to climb the corporate ladder.

For so long I thought I was living _the_ life, but I was living a non-life. I had nothing without Bella, and it was _my_ fault it had taken me ten years to work it out, not hers.

"I know," she replied into my chest. She understood. She knew I was sorry for so much more than immediate events.

"Bella, I just need to know if–"

She cut me off again. "Edward, please, not now. Just hold me."

I slid off my car and then, holding onto her hips, I lifted her. I turned to place her where I had just sat, and I stood between her legs. Holding her against me, I hugged her tightly. She held onto me just as firmly, and a comfortable silence enveloped us.

I breathed her in and swallowed past the lump in my throat. I knew Bella well enough to know this was goodbye. I'd had my chance, and I'd given it up for a career - and not just any career - one that sent me across the continent; a career that had turned me into a hollow and pretentious bastard.

Nothing would make up for eight years of abandonment, and as I realized this, I let the consequences of it drench me. It was cold.

I kissed the top of her head and left my lips there, just enjoying the feeling of being able to have my lips on her at all. I felt her kiss my chest, and the sensation of it shocked me so much that I pulled back slightly. I looked at her and cupped her face.

Her eyes were brimming with tears, and I knew she foresaw what I was about to do. She moved her lips to deny me, but I silenced her with my own words.

"Just this once, please, Bella. Just one kiss." My voice became a whisper on the last three words, and I was so close that our lips touched as soon as I finished my plea.

It was simple - her top lip between mine; soft skin on soft skin. My hands cupped her beautiful face, and her hands clasped my wrists. Mere moments into the kiss, our eyes closed. As simple as the kiss was, it said a million and one things, and it expressed the plethora of emotions that surged through me. I felt the coolness on my thumbs as tears escaped from between her lashes. I wiped them away, softly brushing her cheeks with my thumbs.

I pulled away from the kiss and then brushed my lips against her forehead.

"I know," I whispered against her skin, and she sighed heavily, her hot breath fanning across my neck.

When the cab arrived, she didn't stick around. By the time I closed the door of the cab, Bella was nowhere in sight.

So, I was home before nine, drenched in self-pity, and I somehow managed to sit down to dinner with my parents. I even joined in on their conversation concerning their plans for Memorial Day. It would be the usual - services in the morning, visit Grandpa Masen's gravesite and then head over to Grandma Cullen's for a Memorial Day barbeque. Even though I hadn't experienced it for many years now, the day was still run like clockwork.

When Mom and Dad asked about the cab, I told them that it was more for precaution and not because I was drunk, which I wasn't, by any means; well, not by the time I got home. The realization that I had thoroughly fucked up my life had sobered me up pretty quickly. The memory of her scent still haunted me, and my skin felt warm every time I thought about her arms around me or her soft lips on mine.

Mom and I sat down to watch a movie, and we talked occasionally, but I was careful to steer away from having to mention Bella. My mother, however, always the observant one, brought her up without hesitation.

"Did you see Bella today?"

"Yeah, she was the one who recommended calling the cab."

Vague.

Somewhat evasive.

Obviously not enough.

"That's nice of her. The place seems much better now that she's taken over. The meals there are delicious," Mom enthusiastically complemented.

"You knew Bella owned Nessie's?" I asked rather sharply, judging by Mom's reaction.

"Well, yes, I thought you knew? You didn't know?"

"No, Mom. I didn't know. In fact, I'm pretty sure I'm the last person to find out," I replied bitterly.

"Well, she's owned it for a while now; I just thought maybe she would have said something…" Mom petered out when she saw me stiffen.

"I'm sure she just didn't want to talk about it. I mean, she bought it with Grandma Swan's inheritance - well that and the house. It's something she probably prefers not to discuss very often," she said softly.

I had my head in my hands. The information was giving me a headache, and I was confused. I turned my head to look at her when she finished speaking. "Inheritance?"

Mom's brows furrowed. "Oh, Edward, where have you been? Grandma Swan died eight years ago!"

My mind struggled to process the news. Eight years ago. That was around the time I started becoming too busy to answer Bella's calls; the period of my life where I forgot all about who I was and began to turn into someone else. Someone I had come to hate, though it took me almost eight years to get there. Bella, no doubt, hated me for longer than that.

We'd known each other since elementary school and became close friends in high school, dating as sophomores, through to the end of our senior year. She had supported my decision to take the scholarship, and I had supported her decision to stay home. We broke up amicably, promising to keep in touch; to stay as friends - always. Only I had gotten carried away with the promises the big city offered.

_Why had no one told me? Why didn't Bella tell me? Had she tried? _

Who knows how many people probably tried to tell me or how many _did_ tell me, and I just didn't process the news.

_Or you didn't care._

Running my hands wildly through my hair, I stood up and made my way to the front door.

"Where are you going?" My mother called.

"I need to do something. Don't wait up for me," I replied before closing the door behind me.

I started to walk, heading toward the city center. I knew where I wanted to go, but I wasn't sure it was such a great idea. I was livid, hurt, and anguished over so many things. Approaching Bella in such a state wouldn't be in my favor. I kept walking, hoping that the fresh air would calm me somewhat. Approximately half an hour later, I could breathe easier, and I had made it to the main road.

I flagged down a cab and asked the driver to take me to Nessie's. Twenty minutes later, I was standing in front of the familiar building; only now, it felt as though I was seeing it anew.

This place belongs to Bella. It's a part of her, and I teased her about remaining in such a place.

_What a fucking asshole._

If I'd been in her position, I would have castrated my nuts by now. There's no doubt in my mind that Bella would be capable of it.

I walked in and immediately saw Bella serving behind the bar. She lifted her eyes up and looked right at me, as though she felt my presence. I stood still, captured in her stare. I waited while she finished serving; her eyes were on me whenever she faced my direction. She walked over to the barmaid, who nodded as Bella spoke into her ear, and then began to approach. My heart sped up the closer she got.

"C'mon," she said and then walked right by me.

Without hesitation, I followed. Only, instead of heading left toward the car park, she turned right, and then right again. We were in an alley beside the bar. It had red-brick walls on either side and, apart from a soft glow from a street light at the end of the parking lot, it was pretty dark. Bella stopped a few feet in and then turned to me.

"What do you want, Edward?" Her harsh tone stunned me, and I couldn't help but bite back, my own temper matching hers.

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Tell you what? You'll have to be more specific; there's quite a lot you don't know about me," she stated.

_Ouch!_

I snorted. "Well fucking obviously! I'm talking about Grandma Swan, hell; I'm talking about all of it! Why am I the last to know? _Eight years_, Bella!"

Bella shot back, "None of which you've been around for, so how exactly was I supposed to tell you?"

I ran my hand through my hair, tugging it in frustration. "How about picking up the God damn phone?" I yelled, much louder than I had planned.

Bella stepped toward me; her face was now under the light of the street lamp, and the fury I saw there nearly made me recoil.

"I _tried_ to call you! I left you a million messages, but you were too busy for me, remember? You were too good for me; too good for 'bar wench Bella'." She made air quotations as she said the last part. "I got the message loud and clear, Edward. So I _moved on._ I found new friends - people I could actually trust, people who loved me for me."

"But I do lo–" I caught myself. "If I had known what was going on, it would have been different! You know that! I would have called you back."

Bella took a step back and scoffed, she looked at me disbelievingly. "So it takes my grandmother dying for you to want to talk to me? What a fantastic friend you turned out to be. What a great fucking way to show that you _love_ someone."

_Fair call._

"I'm here, aren't I?" I tried a different angle. "You've had plenty of chances to tell me."

The fury was back in her eyes, and she stepped forward again. Her hands moved around wildly as she screamed at me.

"You just don't get it do you? Eight years! You even said it yourself! Eight fucking years, Edward, and not a single phone call."

"I sent texts. We emailed, we –"

She laughed. It was dark, and humorless. I'd just made the flames bigger. I bit my tongue.

"Edward, you have NO IDEA! You have no fucking clue of what I have been through the last few years. I hardly think a couple of halfhearted, 'Hi, how are you' texts or an email every two years telling me how wonderful and busy your life is, gives you best friend status or rights?

"You walk into my life eight years after cutting off verbal communication, and you just expect me to tell you everything? You can't expect things to be as they were. I've changed, but you've changed more."

"I'm an asshole," I muttered, saying aloud what she was probably thinking. She stalled for a moment, and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Yes. You are," she stated simply. "Life doesn't work like that. I know you're used to getting everything you want, but-."

I cut her off. "Used to getting everything I want? I have worked my fucking ass off to get everything I want… thought I wanted," I corrected. I walked toward her; she stepped back, trying to distance herself from me. I looked at her pleadingly, determinedly. Her back hit the wall, and I stopped; we were about a foot apart.

"For years I worked hard. I barely made it through college. The last two years nearly killed me with stress. Then at work, I put in hours on weekends and at ridiculous times when any normal person would be sleeping. I thought you would still be with James and be living happily. I mean, you never actually said much in your emails, so I just assumed you were busy, too…" I petered out when I realized she was staring at me incredulously.

She nodded slowly. "You're right. I was busy. This one time, when I called you, and you didn't answer; I was _really _busy - but I still called you. You want to know why?"

Unsure if I was meant to say, '_yes_' or '_no_,' I did both; first shaking my head and then nodding. She continued.

"I was hiding in a bedroom at James' house. I called you while I waited for the police because…" She paused, sniffled and then pulled her shoulders back. Having collected her emotions, Bella continued, and I listened, frozen in shock. "…Because I really wanted to hear your voice. You're the only one I could ever believe… whenever you used to tell me everything was going to be okay, I knew I could trust you."

Her voice cracked, and I moved to take the last step toward her, but she held her hand up, and I stopped. I watched her. I felt confused and sick to my stomach at the thought of what was to come. She continued, looking up at me the whole time, and the pure anguish in her expression made my chest ache.

"You didn't answer, Edward. You. Didn't. Answer. I _needed_ you, and you weren't there for me." She paused. Without hearing my question, she answered it. "I had knocked him unconscious with a vase after he came home drunk and mouthy." I smirked. This was more like _my_ Bella; she was strong. "He regained consciousness, unfortunately, when I was busy calling the police, so I ran, but he caught me before the police caught him. You could pretty much say I was busy for a while then." She scoffed and looked away from me.

"Did he hurt you?" I asked, feeling my heart clench.

She laughed humorlessly again and looked back at me.

"He got me back pretty good."

I took the last step and brought a hand up to her cheek, brushing it lightly with the back of my hand. "What did he do to you?"

"A few cracked ribs here, a black eye there." She glared at me darkly.

My chest felt as though it was being torn open, and simultaneously, my mind felt as if it might explode. I turned away and stepped toward the opposite wall. I moved to punch it but instead flattened out my hand in the last second. I hit it hard with the palm of my hand and then left it there. Leaning against the wall, I looked down at my feet as I tried to reel in my anger. I felt hot tears welling. I pinched the bridge of my nose and breathed in deeply. As soon as I could feel my heart rate slow, I turned back and looked at Bella pleadingly.

"Tell me more. Not about him, but what else happened. I want to know everything," I requested, speaking as rapidly as my beating heart.

She quirked an eyebrow at me. "Why do you want to know? Why do you _deserve_ to know Edward? Why do you even deserve to be here?" She began to raise her voice again. Her anger had returned.

I moved fast, placing myself right in front of her again.

"I don't. I know I don't, but I've changed… again." I spoke softly. "I'm different, and I just… I _need _to know, Bella, please." Cupping her face in one hand, I leaned in and captured her gaze. I was willing her to understand my desperation.

She gave a resigned sigh, and I pulled back slightly. I watched her as she began to talk about the evils of her life. She talked about the death of her grandmother, and the divorce of her parents – something she hadn't mentioned when talking about them the day before. She told me how she spiraled down into some sort of depression, until five years ago, when she finally realized she was getting nowhere in life by wallowing in self-pity. That was the year she'd bought the house and Nessie's. It was also the year she'd read an online article of mine and bought a few shares, deciding to put Grandma Swan's inheritance to beneficial use.

"So what about you? What's your sad story?" Bella asked once she had finished talking.

"Are you sure you want to know?" I asked, looking at her for reassurance.

The air around us changed. The anger was gone again, and it reminded me of old times. Bella and I rarely argued. We found we could never keep an argument going long enough for either of us to make a valid point, so we always just gave up and agreed to disagree. She was doing it now. I knew she was still mad at me, but she didn't have the strength to show it. It surprised me. Most of our arguments were usually over small things - but this? This was huge. This was our lives.

Over ten years of pent-up tension, gone, and all because the love was still there. I could see it in her eyes. I heard it in her voice when she asked what was going on with me earlier, and I could hear it in her voice now. She still cared deeply for me; even though I didn't deserve it, and that ate me up inside.

"Stop stalling," she said with a small smile.

Looking up at the sky, I sighed heavily and then took in a deep breath before focusing on Bella.

"You… you are my sad story."

"What?" She scrunched her face up in confusion, and she looked so adorable I couldn't help but laugh.

"I have lived this extraordinary life. I've got this amazing apartment in Manhattan. I have more money than I can spend, but lately, I've come to realize that I don't have a life - I have this kind of hollow existence, and that is a long story for another day. I don't have a back yard, I don't have vacations, and most importantly - I don't have you. All of which I would genuinely like to have back."

"Why?" she whispered. "Why now?"

"I don't know." I manned up and leaned into her. I palmed her cheek and spoke lowly. "I've been thinking about it for over a year now; thinking about returning home, I mean. I wanted to call you, so much. Every day, I have thought of you and wondered - _what if._ Every day I have _craved_ you. I was always too scared, until last month… when I handed in my resignation and told them that I was coming home."

She was quiet, except for her heavy breathing. Our faces were so close, and I closed the distance. The coolness of her lips contrasted with the heat of her body against mine. I felt her fingers grip my hair at the same time her tongue reached out for my own. My body held her against the wall as our kiss deepened and then became wild and passionate. I was quickly running out of breath as our lips meshed and our tongues caressed, pushed, and explored.

I pulled away. If we were to continue our passionate kisses, I needed to control my breathing enough to allow me to keep standing. I took a deep breath, almost closing my eyes as I did so, and then I yelled out as I felt the sting of Bella's hand on my cheek. I automatically brought my hand up to soothe the burn.

"What was that for?" I asked, panting.

"For kissing me," she replied, just as breathlessly.

"But you kissed me back!" I chuckled.

"Fine, if I must be specific. It was for ten years of bullshit, for coming back and turning my world upside down and for hurting me. It's just the beginning; I'm going to make your life Hell… unless of course, you do another runner, then I will hunt you down and rip your heart out." She gazed up at me. Her eyes were filled with a mixture of worry and determination in the glow from the street lamp.

I moved my hand from my smarting cheek and cupped her face. "I'm not going anywhere. I would rather endure a lifetime of Hell with you than be anywhere else." I kissed her to seal the deal.

She pulled out from the kiss. "What are you going to do for a job?"

"Whatever you ask of me," I replied and kissed her again.

"How are you going to afford to feed yourself?" Bella asked with a smirk, pulling out of the kiss again.

"I will only feast on you, and I won't stop until you tell me to." I paused and cocked my head, "Maybe even then; I'm not sure I could stop." We kissed, and she moaned into my mouth before pulling away once more, this time by grasping my hair and pulling on it.

"Take me, right here." She pulled my head back and kissed me wildly for a while and then pushed again. "Right now, Edward. Take me."

"Take you where?" My mind was in a whirl, and I couldn't get my thoughts straight.

That is until she grabbed my hardened cock through my jeans and rubbed her palm along it, causing me to moan out in divine pleasure.

"Take me with this," she growled into my ear, and my knees nearly buckled at the sound.

My body moved of its own accord. There was no conscious thought process as I cupped her ass and lifted her up until her legs wrapped around my waist. With her back against the wall and my body pressing into her, the friction was more than desirable. It was downright incredible. I ground myself against her, and we moaned into each other's mouths as the pressure built.

There was no way I could take her in the alley way, though. For one thing, it was going to be messy and complicated. She was wearing jeans, and I didn't have any condoms with me. And secondly, I didn't want our reunion to be in some dank hideaway. I stopped grinding and concentrated on our kiss, but Bella had other plans. She pulled my hair, and I broke away from her lips.

"Why are you stopping?" she demanded. Her grip on my hair was rough, but strangely, I enjoyed it.

"Not here, Bella. I can't," I panted.

She pulled my hair tighter, and I groaned as a shiver shot through my spine. She leaned forward until her mouth was at the base of my throat. Her warm breath caressed the skin there, and I swallowed hard, desperately trying to keep my thoughts in control. I felt her tongue taste the skin at the base of my throat, and she continued up over my Adam's apple and to the side of my neck, until she reached my earlobe. She nibbled it, and bolts of lightning coursed through me.

"Don't. Be. A. Pussy, Edward," she growled.

_Fuck me. Yes, ma'am. _She was going to be the death of me.

I ground into her, and she threw her head back, momentarily releasing my hair and giving me the freedom to taste the slender lines of her neck. My teeth grazed along her skin, and I tasted the salt of her slight perspiration. She was exquisite, and her moans enticed my hips to move; to continue pleasing her until I felt her release.

The sound of my name falling from her lips made me speed up my movements and then place a hand where our groins met. I pushed her over the edge with the help of my thumb, and her climax made me call out her name when I almost joined her. I held it in, but only just.

I kissed along her collarbone as she came down from the rush. She moved until her face was next to mine.

"More, Edward. I need more," she whispered breathlessly in my ear.

"Bella, I want you. God knows I want you." I pulled back, so I could see her eyes. Unable to hold her head up, she allowed it to fall back against the wall. "I can't do this here. I need to show you… I need to show you the right way."

"What better way is there to show me, than you and me - like this?" She smirked and rocked herself against me again, and I moaned as my sensitive cock twitched.

She grabbed a hold of my hair again and pulled.

"Talk fast, Cullen. I'm losing wood." I growled at the sound of her voice. I had fucking missed this girl like nothing else on Earth.

I pushed into her hard; she was pressed in tightly between me and the wall. I put my forehead on hers and kissed her lips fleetingly.

"I fucking love you, Bella. I refuse to allow our first time… again, to be in some dark alley way… again," I panted out between heavy breaths.

She laughed, and I joined her, the memory of our first time flooding back to us. We had always had a passionate relationship. I still don't know how I'd managed to keep my hands off her for the first two years of high school.

"Change, remember? I have a whole new side now. Let me show it to you," I whispered seductively.

She moaned momentarily, but then she grabbed my hair and pulled my head back, her eyes narrowed.

"Fine - but I'm doing this for me, not you. You have a lot to make up for, and I'm making your life a living Hell, remember."

I smiled and then kissed her as soon as she released my hair. "I love you… so… much…, and I promise… I'll hate… every minute," I moaned in between kisses.

"Good," Bella said, when I finally pulled away from her.

"Do you need to go tell your staff that you'll be busy," I said and waggled my eyebrows.

She laughed at me. "No, I'll just ring Carol on the way and let her know I've gone home," she replied.

"Carol? I thought her name was Kyndall?"

"No, that's the other one. She worked yesterday."

I quirked an eyebrow at her, and she cocked her head at me. "What?"

"Don't tell me that you have a chef called Wendell or Harold as well?" I asked jokingly.

"Actually, I do. His name's Wendall. Why?" She looked to be the perfect picture of someone who was astonished and confused.

I stared at her, waiting for the realization to hit, and then laughed when she finally worked it out.

"Oh! Oh my God, what a dickhead!" She slapped her forehead with her palm, and then stared at me in faux fear. "Oh shit! I have some kind of sick rhyming disease! Edward, please, help me find my keys! We must go, before my disease grows!"

I grabbed a hold of her ass and maneuvered her until she was on my back. With a fake, and extremely terrible, English accent, I played along.

"Oh, my lady, never fear. I will take you far from here. To a place where passion is divine, and you," I looked over my shoulder at her and smiled, "are mine." I winked at her and then took off at a run.

She squealed as I piggy-backed her to her car. People entering and exiting the bar watched on as Bella hung on with one hand while the other smacked my ass, and she intermittently called out, 'giddy up.'

We reached her car and then I let her down. I turned to Bella and grinned when I saw she was smiling at me. Her face was flushed and bright. As I searched Bella's face, I saw that despite the smile, her eyes still appeared hesitant - scared. I pulled her into me and wrapped my arms around her. Leaning up against the car, I pulled back from our embrace to look into her eyes again.

"Please, believe me. Believe _in_ me. I'll do whatever it takes to make this work. I'll never say good-bye again, if that's what it takes." I cupped her face and brushed some tears that had spilled down her cheeks. "You are my life now, Bella. You have to believe me."

I needed her to believe me; more than my own life - I needed her to know that I would _never_ hurt her again. I was relieved when she nodded and smiled through her tears. I swooped down to kiss her and held her to me. She threw her arms around my neck, and I lifted her off the ground.

"I love you, I always have," she whispered into my ear.

"I never stopped loving you," I replied, pulling back to kiss her lips briefly. "Now let's get out of here, I believe I have some torture to endure and not enjoy one iota of."

She reached down and grabbed my cock, which was still semi-hard. "Yes, you do," she teased.

I moaned and then pushed her off me. I needed to be with her, inside her, and around her, but it wasn't about to happen in the parking lot of Nessie's. Once she was in her car, I leaned in to kiss her and told her that I would follow her, before making my way over to my own wheels.

After starting my car, I looked over to see Bella waiting for me. She shot me a smile, and I heard her stereo get louder and louder, with the unmistakable sound of Pat Benetar's 'Heartbreaker' blaring through the speakers.

_You're a Heartbreaker__**  
><strong>__Dream Maker, Love Taker__**  
><strong>__Don't you mess around with me!_

I smiled back and ruefully shook my head at her.

_Message received loud and clear, dear._

She sped off, and I gave chase, for what I knew wouldn't be the last time.

* * *

><p><strong>NB: Seriously, a round of applause for my Beta Bower of Bliss, please. The lady has taken my lack of writing ability lately and inked it with a talent I yearn to have an ounce of; even if it is in red pen ;P<strong>

**Looking forward to what people thought of this one. One more chapter to go. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Craving Caramel**

**Chapter: III**

**One Year Later.**

"I reckon if we offer them a minimum of fifty cases a month, they'll take it."

I was sprawled out on the weathered sofa with my head on the armrest and one leg bent at the knee. We were holed up in Bella's dark, dank office. I had offered to do up Nessie's for Bella – many times, but each time she had declined in ways that ranged from politely to… well, not so politely. I soon learned she wanted to fix up Nessie's on her own. It wasn't about sexism or anything along those lines; it was all about a personal sense of accomplishment.

It was her ship; I was just along for the ride.

We had been in the small room for over an hour, and for the last few minutes, I had been holding a royal-blue card between my fingers, turning it over and over with a flick. Looking beyond the card, I could see Bella watching me. Her forehead crinkled with worry, and I waited for her to argue against my point. It's what she did best, and while she sometimes had valid points, I knew I was right about this one - simply because I had done my homework.

"Edward, you heard them! If we don't offer them eighty, they'll walk. That stupid posh Twilight Bar offered them seventy; we need to up the stakes here. I just think... Why are you smiling? There's no smiling in this office!" She was trying exceedingly hard to keep a serious expression; however, she was biting her bottom lip to stop herself from smiling.

"Wanna make a bet? Come here, baby, I'll make you smile." I held my arms out to her, but she managed to regain control, and she glared at me. I sighed and stared at her seriously. "Bella, please, just come here, Trust me."

Sighing heavily, she put her pen down. She got up from her chair, walked around her small desk, and then stood beside me. I reached up and pulled her down - hard. She squealed as she toppled into my lap.

"Here, you have to sit like this for me to make you smile." I began to move her legs to straddle my hips, and she scowled at me. "I promise, baby. It's nothing sexual - much, but it helps…, right?" I pushed up and ground into her. She gasped in pleasure, but caught herself and then resumed her death glare.

I reached up to cup her face and looked at her earnestly, demanding her full attention. "Have I ever led you astray in the last year?" She shook her head. "Would I ever do anything to hurt you or the livelihood of Nessie's?" Her response was another shake of the head. "Precisely, so just relax and hear me out."

I smiled at her deviously and then, placing my hands on her hips, held her down on me and rocked her hips back and forth. She threw her head back and gasped loudly. "I- I hate you… ah- so much."

"I love you too," I replied, as I moved a hand up to her neck, feeling the taut skin there and her rapid pulse beneath my fingertips. "That's why I contacted the Twilight bar, and I discovered they only offered to buy sixty cases with no guarantee of any future purchases. They said it wasn't particularly suited for their market, and they were only buying it for certain patrons who might find it appealing." My hand roamed her body before making a beeline down her cleavage to the top of her jeans. Enjoying the electric buzz that touching her created, I dragged my hand around her hip and then up her back to rest my palm between her shoulder blades. In one swift motion, I rolled us over.

She wrapped her legs around me, and I moved in order to claim her mouth with my own. We moaned in unison when I thrust against her. I pushed my hand under her shirt, and the touch of her warm skin made me ache within the confines of my jeans. I broke the kiss and moved down to nip the skin of her neck. It was somewhat awkward as the sofa was quite small. Bella began to shift, giving me the space I needed to taste more of her.

"What makes you so sure he'll take fifty?" Bella gasped when I sucked on her collarbone.

"Because I rang him and made him an offer he couldn't refuse," I replied, momentarily taking my lips off her.

"What did you-" Bella was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell.

I groaned into her neck but rapidly lifted myself off her. I extended my hand to help her up. She took my hand, stood, and then adjusted herself before unlocking the top drawer of her desk. She pulled out her Beretta .22 hand gun and placed it in the back of her jeans, before pulling her shirt down to conceal it.

I held the door open for her. "This isn't finished," she warned as she shot past me. I wasn't sure if I should be excited or worried. I knew she'd chew me out for contacting New Moon Enterprises behind her back, but I also hoped she was referring to our activities on the sofa.

Six months ago, a member of the local motorcycle gang opened a tattoo parlor around the corner, bringing with it some undesirables. The owner wasn't the problem, and most of the patrons were okay, but for a while there, we had one or two bikers a week coming in to cause trouble. With the help of the enthusiastic new bouncer (our old friend Emmett) and Bella's personal links to the local police precinct, there hadn't been an issue in over a month. However, after a six-week reprieve, there was a glassing incident, and then one guy had threatened another with a knife. Everything had quickly been brought under control, but weeks later we were still on high alert; especially since the parlor's owner, Vlad, told us there was talk of a rival gang making its way to town. Vlad was a great guy, plus, he was the one who sold Bella the gun.

She was pretty badass for a police chief's daughter.

She had also spoken to her dad about the troubles she had been experiencing, and he had promised to keep some guys on patrol near the premises and the surrounding areas. Bella had taken every possible precaution to protect her bar and her staff, which included installing the doorbell. If there was trouble brewing, and Bella was in the office, they were to press the button under the bar.

We made our way to the top of the stairs, and I was surprised to see the place was quite busy. Looking towards the bar area, I saw Carol serving a couple of guys. She glanced at us and then nodded her head sideways towards the pool tables. I was hopeful as she seemed more amused than angry. It took a lot to fire up the crew here, especially Carol and Kyndall, the full-time bar staff. Those two were scary; I know _I_ wouldn't want to fuck with them. Thankfully, Wendall was fired not long after I pointed out Bella's rhyming disease. She claimed he'd spent more time smoking outside than cooking, anyway.

I followed Bella to the pool table area and took in the scene before us. Unsurprisingly, Kat was in the middle of it all. Kat, the local adult store owner, had come across Nessie's when she had gone to Vlad for her latest ink. She had become great friends with all the staff, and she visited often. The problem with Kat was she had this weird magnetic vibe about her. Men - more-so undesirable men - would fall at her feet like flies without wings.

Kat is beautiful and curvaceous, and she has an attitude that simply says, '_Don't fuck with me_.' She also wears a staggering amount of jewelry. I wouldn't be at all surprised if most of it came from her admirers. One thing we soon learned, in the early days of knowing Kat, was that she wasn't afraid to throw a punch. With the types of rings she wears, her punches can bust people up, which is handy, but nonetheless, troublesome. Thankfully, she'd only done it once at Nessie's… thus far.

There were two burly guys squaring off, and Kat was between them, yelling at one… or both. With all the commotion, I couldn't quite tell. I could see both guys had about three friends each, and it was a situation that could quickly become ugly. Being daytime, Emmett was off, but I stood back and watched as Bella walked up to the arguing men.

"What the fuck is going on?" Bella's voice demanded attention, and everyone turned to look at her.

Scoping the scene, I was surprised to see Kyndall there, too. She was obviously hanging with Kat as she wasn't rostered on today, and she was in her street clothes. Kyndall was keeping a close eye on the crowd of friends, ready to pounce if any of them made a motion to help the two arguing men.

"Like I said to that one over there," the largest man pointed at Kyndall, "it's none of your business is what it is, _bitch_," he growled at Bella.

I began to step forward, but Bella, with her back to me, held a hand out, palm up. I stopped and waited. The guy looked over at me and laughed.

"I see now. She's not the bitch; you're the little bitch. Got you on a tight leash, has she, buddy?"

I put my hands in my pockets, shrugged and then leaned casually against a nearby pillar. "I just don't have a death wish, _buddy,_" I replied with a smug smile.

_Plus it would take me all of five seconds to grab her gun and blow your brains out if you dared to touch my girl, _I internally added.

The guy began to answer, but suddenly yelled in pain when Kat's pointy heel stabbed into the top of his boot. A sickening crunch sound was heard, and I winced. Simultaneously, as if choreographed, Bella moved and kneed the other guy in the groin. Both men were hobbling around and groaning as their friends, and the other patrons, looked on in various states of shock and amusement.

"Well, looky here… you're both a pair of bitches. Now get the fuck out of my bar before I call the cops!" Bella demanded.

I stiffened when one of the friends of the smaller guy made a move towards Bella, but he stopped when Kyndall warned him against it. He took one look at her, looked at his friend, and then decided to move on.

After a few taunts and threats, the guys and their friends left the bar. Bella then turned to Kat.

"What the fuck, Kat?"

"Hey! I did nothing!"

"Exactly! Why didn't you just punch him or something? _Anything_?"

"I fight better with words, you know that! They just weren't the listening kind. Besides which," Kat brought her hand up to her face and inspected her rings, "I punched that idiot in my store yesterday, and I think my emerald came a little loose. The claw is broken; it could have done some serious damage, and it would have spilled blood on your beautiful carpet." She looked back to Bella and smiled.

"Not as much blood as I would have spilled had things gone wayward," Bella replied.

Kat knew about our troubles, and she was one of the few who knew Bella had a gun. "True," Kat admitted. She then cocked her head and pouted a little. "I've missed you. Every time I come here you're holed up with lover-boy." She nodded toward me. "Tell me, did you use that bag of goodies I gave you?" She winked, and without even seeing Bella's face, I knew she was blushing.

"Maybe… Now, if you're done terrorizing the place, I was… busy. I'll see you guys later."

"I'll take that as a _'yes'_," Kat replied. She looked over at me and winked. "You're welcome."

I gave her a smile, and she looked back to Bella.

Cryptically, she said, "Vlad called me yesterday, and said they're not expecting any out of town visitors."

Bella nodded and said thanks before turning to walk away. I gave Kat and Kyndall one more nod of silent thanks before following Bella back to the office.

Bella put the gun back in the top drawer and locked it, and then sat at her desk. I stood by the sofa, and waited for her to begin the discussion I knew was coming.

"You called Mike?" She was curious, more than upset, and I was thankful. It showed she trusted me.

I nodded and moved toward her desk. Picking up the blue card I had left behind, I looked it over for the hundredth time. The whole thing was burned into my memory, but I didn't want to observe Bella's reaction when I told her what I'd said to Mike.

The blue card had a black, jagged border and a blue moon in the left corner. In distinctive black printing, it said 'New Moon Enterprises' and 'New Moon - New You.' Then it detailed Mike's name and contact numbers. In the bottom, left-hand corner, there was a picture of their product. It was a bottle of deep-red liquid. It was designed to look like a bottle of blood, cashing in on the current vampire craze.

Along with the plans Bella had for Nessie's, I knew it could easily be something that changed the outlook of the bar and the type of patrons it would attract.

I picked up the promotional bottle from the desk and read the back label out loud.

"_A drink that will truly satisfy all of your urges._

_Now available in red, yellow, purple, black and white._"

I looked up at Bella with a raised brow. "Do you think they're being racist? You know… blood from a red, yellow, purple, black, or white person?" Delivering the worst Dracula impersonation ever, as I held the bottle up to Bella, I asked, "Care to taste the blood of a delicious white person?"

She laughed softly before making her face serious again. "Quit stalling!"

I slammed the rim of the cap on the edge of the desk. The cap flew off, and I skulled about half of the warm liquid before taking a breath. I looked at Bella and licked my lips.

"Vanilla." I grimaced as the taste finally hit me.

Bella's eyes grew dark, and I looked at her in alarm as her face suddenly became stormy. In one swift movement, she was out of her chair. She swiped a few papers from her desk, and suddenly she was on her knees atop of it, right in front of me. She grabbed my shirt and pulled me to her quickly before yanking the alcohol out of my hand. She downed the rest of the bottle and looked at me with a devious smile. Her lips, tongue, and teeth were a slight tinge of red. She appeared animalistic. She looked fucking hot.

Then it hit me. This was precisely what she had seen in me, and she was turned on by it. I had a brief moment to revel in the knowledge before her grip on my shirt tightened, and she pulled me towards her again. Our lips met violently. I wrapped my arms around her, one hand on her ass while the other cradled her head, keeping her right where I wanted her.

I explored her mouth with my tongue, and the sweetest combination of vanilla and caramel washed over my taste buds as I moved my hands down to her hips. I held her tightly against me by gripping onto her ass. Slipping my fingers down the inside of her thighs, I encouraged her to wrap her legs around me. I held her to me with her legs around my waist, and then I roughly lowered her onto the desk.

Our lips never left each other's as I placed my hands under her shirt. Moving the hem up purposefully, I moved to cup her breasts over her bra. My fingers caressed the lace, but my movements were slightly restricted by her shirt. I became impatient, so I grabbed the bottom hem of her white Nessie's tee and violently pulled it up. She sat up slightly and helped me pull it over her head; I flicked open the clasp of her bra and pulled it off before laying her down again.

My hands roamed up along her sides, starting at her hips, lightly tracing the skin until they were cupping the sides of her delectable breasts. Then I slowly moved her arms above her head, running my fingers along them until I felt her hands were near the edge of the desk.

"Hold on tight," I growled into her ear, before nipping it. She gave out a little moan, and egotistically, I smiled into her neck.

I kissed my way down until I reached her hard nipples. I alternated - tasting and teasing, enjoying the way I made her whimper my name.

As I kissed around her navel, I unbuttoned her jeans. Backing up reluctantly, I yanked the denim away from her hips when she shifted in an attempt to help me. Her hands still gripped the edge of the desk, and I drank in the sight of her for a moment before lifting her legs straight into the air. I moved the denim up along her graceful legs until it stopped at her feet. _Problem_. She had on some fuck-hot black heels, and I tried to figure out a way for her to keep them on, while also stripping off her jeans. I was taking too long, and Bella became restless. Suddenly, her heel was under my chin, forcing me to look up at the ceiling, lest I get a spike through the throat.

"So help me God, Edward! If you don't take these off now and fuck me, I will not blow you for a week," she growled.

I had her shoes off quicker than you could say 'pineapple', and her jeans followed a split second later. I was aggressive in my movements; the way she had spoken to me had turned me into an animal. Wrapping her legs around me, I looked down at her lacy, red underwear. I could see she was about to object the second I held onto them. They didn't stand a chance, as I tore them from her body.

"For fuck sake! Do you have any idea how much I spent on those things? Stop ripping my clothes!"

"Don't wear any then," I replied breathlessly as I took my shirt off. Once it was off, I looked up and saw Bella moving her hands down. "I said hold on." My voice was deep, husky and demanding. She complied. I grabbed a hold of her hips and pulled her down, making sure she was holding on tight. She moaned as my fingertips dug into her flesh.

I continued to undress, undoing my belt buckle and unzipping my pants. I toed off my shoes and socks, then simultaneously took off my pants and boxers. I ran a hand along her inner thigh until I touched her. I teased her and watched her writhe under my thumb as I made her ready for me.

The moment she screamed out my name, I pushed myself inside her, all the way, until her body forced me to stop. It was home; it was the sweet divine. I kept still and pushed my thumb down, reveling in the feeling of her contracting around me. When she started to rock her hips back and forth, I picked up on her rhythm and then sped it up. Grabbing hold of her ankles, I held her legs straight up until her feet rested on my shoulder.

Because of my constant craving to feel complete within her, it was rough and needy. We raced to the finish line with Bella winning first place, and panting, I collapsed on top of her. We lay there for a while, desperately trying to catch our breath. When I felt I could stand without falling over, I pulled back and gazed down to where we were still joined. I was hard again; it was what she did to me.

I lifted her, and then wrapping her legs around me, I made my way to the sofa. Sitting down with Bella straddling me, I ran my hands up and down her smooth legs.

"Okay, fine. You win. We'll buy eighty cases, heck; I think we should make it an extra eighty, just for the office."

She laughed at me and then grabbed my hair, something she did a lot. She pulled my head back and kissed me.

"Quit stalling and tell me what happened," she said teasingly.

I laughed at her, took in a deep breath and then spilled my guts.

"I offered to buy out some of the company; it's an offer he can't refuse. Not only that, I promised him Nessie's would host a promotional launch party on the proviso that…" I looked up at her to gauge her reaction; so far, she was just shocked, "on the proviso that when my fiancée called him, he'd agree to Nessie's having the product exclusively for sixty days." I breathed out shakily. I could feel the sheen of sweat that suddenly began to cover me.

"So you're buying a company, organizing a party in my bar, and then you bully him… wait… fiancée? Was that- I- ah…" It was the first time in a long time I had seen Bella flustered. I secretly enjoyed it for a moment before I reached down under the sofa cushion to pull out the black box I had hidden there hours earlier.

I opened it and looked up at Bella, smiling at the pure look of shock on her face.

"Yeah, fiancée," I stated, hoping the tremor in my voice didn't ruin the moment.

"Is this a proposal?" she asked, with her mouth agape.

"Yes." I couldn't push any other words out. My throat constricted, and my mouth suddenly became dry. My heartbeat was erratic and abnormally fast.

She smiled, and my heart nearly leapt out of my chest, even though it was only a half-smile.

"So you're buying a company-"

"Not all of it. I bought fifty-one percent." I stopped when she quirked an eyebrow at me.

"So you're buying fifty-one percent of a company, you're organizing a party in my bar, and you're taking over the ordering of my stock?" I tried to interject to say I had left the main part of that up to her, but I quickly shut up when she held a finger out to quiet me. She was smiling the whole time, and it calmed my rapid heart rate a little to know she was just taking a dig at me. "And now you're asking me to marry you? So, no getting on your knees and asking me like a gentleman?" She shook her head at me slightly. "What made you think I'd say yes; that you'd already presume to call me your fiancée?"

The answer was easy, and I suddenly found my voice.

"For one thing, I figured you'd rather be on top of me than have me at your feet. And secondly, I don't know for sure you will say yes, but I can only hope that you, seeing me naked, will be enough to persuade you. And if not, I can only reason it would be because of this, and this." I pointed at her heart and then at mine. "They belong together. Always have, always will. Lastly, I'm not demanding; I'm asking. Bella, will you marry me?"

She bit her bottom lip, but it didn't prevent the bright smile from spreading across her face.

"Yes," she whispered. It was then I realized tears had begun to spill over her cheeks.

We both giggled like school kids as I tried to take out the ring with my shaking hands. I placed it on her finger and then kissed the back of her knuckles.

"I know it's not much. I didn't think you'd want anything too big. But if you want to change it, we can-"

She cut me off. "It's perfect."

I pulled her into me, and we held each other for a while, enjoying the feeling of our turbulent hearts as they beat against each other.

"I love you," she whispered into my neck.

"I have always loved you, Bella. I promise I'll never stop loving you - even our arguments make me happy."

She pulled away and then looked at me as if she thought I was delusional. I laughed and pushed her hair from her face as I spoke.

"Ten years apart from you was too long. At least if we're arguing, I know you're here, what with the nagging and all." I tried to duck away from her as she playfully hit me, then I grabbed her hands in mine. "Knowing that you're here is good enough for me, and I know there's nothing we won't ever work through. Nothing is worth losing you over. I'd rather a life of lipstick and guns over a life of luxury any day," I joked.

I barely finished my words when her lips were on mine. I opened up to her. It was slow and sensual. It was love and adoration.

Right there on the sofa, I worshiped her, and she worshiped me - with her on top and my ring on her finger.

She was as sweet as caramel, and she was all mine.

Forever.

**The End.**

* * *

><p><strong>NB: Again, these words were made readable by Bower of Bliss. Not only is she an amazingly supportive friend, she's a very talented writer. I recommend you look up her story 'Drowning Not Waving' on my favourites if you haven't already read it. You will laugh your ass off!<strong>

**Thank you so much for reading this li'l story, and double thanks to those who reviewed as well. I hope the end was satisfying and I hope you'll check out some of my other stories. I truly enjoy hearing people's thoughts on each chapter, so I would love to hear what you thought of this here ending. **

**Always **

**Chaz x**


End file.
